


Our true destiny

by devilscut



Series: There are nights when the wolves are silent and the moon howls. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mentions of marriage, POV Stiles, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Top Derek Hale, True Mates, happy ever after, porn wihtout plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the confrontation with Deucalion and his pack, the Hale/McCall Pack regroups at Derek's loft where Stiles is woken in the early hours of the morning amidst a puppy pile by Derek with an invitation he can't refuse.</p><p>With an urgency that rides them hard, they discover that there is more to mate bonding and their relationship than they'd ever realised.</p><p>With the unexpected arrival of the Sheriff a totally shocked Stiles is reeling at the outcome of his Dad's interrogation of Derek and his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our true destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Yay - finally I am done. This is purely a sexy happy times part of this series - seriously I could almost lie back and have an 'After' cigarette and I don't even smoke. 
> 
> So thank you for sticking with this one - I don't know whether it's the lack of sleep making me delirious or what but this is definitely in the very very fluffy 'happy ever after' category and I just gave them the whole shebang of Derek and Stiles finally having good things in their life. So it may feel like a big contrast to what's gone on before - but that's the way it panned out.
> 
> There are some instances when Derek and Stiles speak to each other using their minds, you can tell the difference :
> 
> Derek - written in italics and bold  
> Stiles - written in italics
> 
> The title is from this beautiful quote:
> 
> Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another.  
> Thomas Merton
> 
> I also took much inspiration from some truly amazing artwork found on Deviant Art by two of my favourite artists there - Peenwolf and ZainFenrir. Please check them out - you won't be disappointed.
> 
> http://deviantart.com/art/The-Bite-401028601
> 
> http://deviantart.com/art/I-will-always-want-you-399819468
> 
> Unbeta'ed

**_‘Stiles.. wake up.. Stiles..’_**  

 

 _‘Stiles is asleep damn it.. stop trying to wake him up.’_  He hears a chuckle and then there’s a thumb idly brushing back and forth against his bottom lip, dragging across the sensitive flesh and he lashes out sleepily, his teeth clamping around it and he hears a soft groan. 

 

**_‘Stiles.. please baby wake up.. I need you to wake up..’_ **

 

His eyes flutter open and looks up in bewilderment at the face hovering above him and oh.. oh yes please.  It’s Derek and he’s looking down at him and Stiles frowns still sluggish with sleep, why is Derek looking at him that way? 

 

Derek’s beautiful green eyes are being swallowed up by black and it takes a long moment for Stiles to realise that Derek’s getting aroused and his irises are being drowned out by huge big black pupils. 

 

He swallows hard and his tongue flickers and that’s when he realises he’s got Derek’s thumb trapped between his front teeth and he’s basically just licked the tip of it.  Heat flushes up his chest and his face is burning hot as he opens his mouth quickly and releases it.  Derek brushes it against his lower lip one more time, leaving a trail of dampness before he pulls it away.

 

He lets the flavour of Derek’s skin settle on his tongue as he dissects it.. natural body salt, soap from where he’d showered and spicy tomato and herbs from the pizzas they’d ordered when they’d all finally gotten back to the loft after their showdown with the Alpha Pack.

 

Stiles turns his head slightly, even though it’s still dark out he can see clearly with his enhanced vision, looks across the spread of air mattresses that cover the floor. 

 

There’s Scott to his left, his forehead resting on Stiles’ shoulder, spooning him is Isaac with one arm draped across Scott’s middle extending out so that his fingers brush against Stiles’ hip.  Behind Isaac is Cora with her back firmly pushed into his, she looks kinda alone until he realises that her feet are tangled with Isaac’s. 

 

He looks to the other side, he can’t see Lydia.  Peter he thinks had disappeared to his own room after they’d eaten and he feels alarm spread through him when he realises they’re both gone.

 

_‘Where’s Lydia?’_

**_‘Peter’s room.’_ **

****

_‘Peter’s room.. fucking hell we’d better get in there..’_   Derek presses a gentle hand against Stiles’ chest and shakes his head, no.  Stiles can only gape open-mouthed at the other man.

 

 ** _‘We’ve sound-proofed the bedrooms to give a little bit of privacy..’_**   He pushes Stiles back down again, when he again tries to struggle up to rescue his friend. 

 

**_‘But, it doesn’t stop all sound if it’s loud enough, it’s what woke me.. and it doesn’t stop the scents from escaping either..’_ **

 

Stiles breathes in and.. holy crap.. bad touch.. bad touch to his god damn nasal passages.. because he just got a big whiff of Peter’s jizz and that sweeter, almost ripe one just has to be Lydia and.. ugh..  he thought she had better taste and that she hated Uncle Creeper almost as much as he did.

 

_‘Lydia and Peter?  Seriously?’_

**_‘I think she may have come to understand him a bit better when we were at the Nematon.’_ **

 

Okay.  Okay that he kinda gets.  That story about his wife and being trapped by the fire.. that was just horrific and no one should ever, ever have to experience that or do what Peter had to do so his wife didn’t suffer.  He does feel sorry for him.. but still.. Peter?  Peter and Lydia?  After that whole freaked out mess of Peter coming back from the dead and using Lydia to drag himself out of the frickin’ grave, literally. 

 

And he thought he was messed up.

 

**_‘Come on.. enough about them.. lets get out of here..’_ **

****

_‘Okay..’_   Stiles doesn’t care where, what for or why.. just knows that the idea of he and Derek together on their own is the best one he’s heard since.. forever it seems or maybe just really it’s since the Nematon when Derek looked at him in just that way and they discovered they were mates.

 

He quickly slips his pants back on over his boxers and picks up his shoes and socks, slides one arm into his hoodie easily enough but struggles to find the other and flaps around in circles searching for it.  Derek eventually stops him and there’s a smile on his face.. it’s only a small one, it doesn’t even show his teeth, but there’s a gentle warmth and a fondness in it that makes Stiles’ belly tighten.  He holds up the other sleeve for him and Stiles slides into it and relishes the feeling of Derek’s hand weighing heavily, possessively, on his shoulder for a brief moment.

 

They sit in the Jeep while Stiles slips on his socks and shoes, the darkness surrounding them pressing in on the vehicle, but inside it feels safe and intimate.  There’s only a matter of inches between their shoulders touching.  

 

Peter and Isaac had parked it on the street outside Derek’s building, after disposing of the bodies in the most remote part of the forest, burning them to ashes.  His vehicle was the only one big enough to do double duty as a passenger vehicle and dead body disposal transport. 

 

He was so going to wash out the back and disinfect it with a tonne of bleach, salt it like in ‘Supernatural’ and maybe scorch it out with a flamethrower tomorrow or.. looking up at the sky there’s light grey streaks stretching across from the horizon.. should that be later today.

 

“Lydia.. she will be okay with.. him?”  Stiles still can’t help the thoughts running around his head.  “After the Nematon, I sorta thought maybe her and Scott..”

 

Derek snorts which is all kindsa cute.  “Shouldn’t you be asking if Peter will be okay with her.. because honestly Stiles she’s one scary girl and I think at the Nematon her and Scott..  it was heat of the moment and they just happened to be standing next to each other.”  He pauses for one moment thinking. 

 

“To be honest she’d chew Scott up and spit him out in next to no time.. she needs someone as strong and calculating as she is at the very least, at the very best someone who is **_two_** steps ahead of her because she’s Lydia.  While Scott.. he needs someone as gentle as he is.. and Isaac’s perfect.”   Stiles can only look at Derek in wonder.  They are having an actual conversation.. with words and sentences even.  He’s never known Derek to talk in such a way with him before, the exchange of ideas.. the easy comraderie.. it’s amazing and he can’t stop smiling.

 

“What?”  Derek asks curiously, head ducking down to try and see his face as Stiles rubs his hand over his mouth trying to stifle the urge to laugh out loud because he’s so fucking happy.  He shakes his head.. denying anything’s wrong before speaking.

 

“Yeah..Isaac, he kinda is, they somehow.. fit.  Funny how they both had, maybe still have for all I know, crushes on Allison.”  Stiles thinks about his two friends being together and it makes sense. 

 

He and Scott still have to talk about their own relationship, and the feelings that his mate bond with Derek have created, but that wasn’t for tonight another day maybe when it’s all less raw and they’ve had time to settle into this new bond that they’ve formed along with all the old ones that they had before.  Stiles feels confident though that he and his ‘brother’ will sort it out.

 

“I notice Allison wasn’t among the pack members who came to the rescue.”  Derek says quietly after a long silence.

 

“The first person I thought of to call when I needed help, after you and Scott of course, was Lydia, she got the others together and she didn’t call her.. I think because we all know that while Allison may know about the pack and werewolves, she’s not a pack member.  At her heart.. at the very core of her, she’s a hunter through and through and while we’ll be friends with her and we can work together.. she’ll never be one of us.”  Stiles finishes and Derek nods his head in agreement and there’s something in his eyes.. written on his face that speaks of relief. 

 

Derek’s struggled with being in such close quarters with an Argent and that Kate had displayed Derek in his tortured agony in that underground chamber of horrors to her niece was something he’s, quite rightly, never forgotten.

 

They sit quietly for a long moment.  Stiles isn’t even thinking anything.. not really just enjoying being with the other man.. human.  He closes his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief.  Really his life is just too ridiculous for words, in under 72 hours it’s changed so dramatically, he stifles a slightly hysterical giggle.

 

“Are you okay?”  Derek’s voice is concerned and Stiles quickly opens his eyes and can see the worry in those green depths and feel a surge of anxiety through their bond from his mate.

 

“I’m fine.. I’m golden actually.. it’s just been a strange couple of days.  I feel like I’ve gone from having nothing.. to having it all and it’s.. weird.”   Stiles knows, he’s not explaining very well, but Derek nods his head as if he gets it anyway.

 

“Say something else.”  Stiles asks, the silence almost too much.

 

“Why?  What do you want me to say?”  Derek looks confused and it suits him, the little worry furrow that sits at the bridge of his nose between his eyebrows is almost desperately cute.

 

“Anything.  I just love to hear your voice.. your real voice.  Are you going to kiss me?”  Stiles cuts from one topic to another so quickly it seems to take Derek a moment to realise and when he does..

 

“Stiles start the car..”

 

“I think I’ve heard this one before..”

 

“Not quite like this.. because if I start to kiss you I’m not going to stop.. and when I say not stop I don’t mean just kissing.”  Derek’s growling heatedly and his eyes flicker red, before he seems to get it under control and they’re back to green.. dark with hunger.

 

Stiles turns the ignition on before Derek’s even finished his sentence.  The look that they share at that moment is so scorching that even though he’s got both hands on the steering wheel he can’t help but lean towards the other man and Derek’s straining at the seatbelt he automatically put on when he first got into the jeep.  It helps bring them to their senses and they both sit back, breathing heavily.

 

The drive to Stiles’ house is silent and tense.  While Stiles thankfully has the steering wheel to hang onto, out of the corner of his eye he can see that Derek’s gripping the edge of his seat and his knuckles are clearly white.  The closer they get Derek starts to shake until it feels like he’s practically vibrating beside him.

 

“Drive faster.”  Derek’s voice is raw and urgent.  His head’s turned to look out the passenger window, but Stiles can see that he’s actually looking at **_his_** reflection in the glass, the reflection that shows that Stiles hasn’t been able to **_not_ ** look at the other man even though he’s driving. 

 

Stiles whimpers as a flood of heat bursts throughout his groin and he’s so turned on.. so hard.. fuck.. he can smell it on himself with his enhanced senses.  It’s sweat and musk mixed in with the deodorant he’s wearing, a 24 hour one that’s kicking in because he’s burning hot..

 

“Stiles..”  Derek grinds out in a thick, choked voice.

 

“Almost there..”  Stiles whispers shakily.  They eventually pull into his driveway and Stiles turns the engine and lights off.  Pulls the keys out of the ignition and starts to turn to Derek.  His wolf is still looking away from him when he starts to speak, it’s so deep and throaty that it takes him a second to understand what’s being said to him.

 

“Stiles I can give you 30 seconds to get inside the house.. otherwise you better hope your neighbours aren’t early risers.” 

 

Fuck.. he scrambles to undo his stupid fucking seatbelt that’s conspiring somehow to keep him locked in place and he’s about to get out and run when Derek puts the kibosh on that idea by saying in a harsh rasp.

 

“Don’t run.  For God’s sake Stiles.. don’t run.”  Derek’s fingers are flexing, digging deep into the fabric of the seat with his nails as he starts to writhe uncontrollably, his hips shifting restlessly.  “I’m barely hanging on.”

 

He hopes a reasonably brisk walk doesn’t set off his mate’s instinct to chase.  He’s at the door and fumbling with his keys when he hears a car door open and with trembling hands he tries to insert the key into the lock and yes.. yes it turns when he hears the car door shut. 

 

He can practically feel hot breath on the back of his neck not sure if it’s his imagination or not and he falls, nearly faceplanting, into the hallway and glances over his shoulder and Derek’s only paces behind and reaching out, his eyes are blazing hotly.

 

Holy shit.

 

Then his own instinct kicks in and now that he’s safe from prying eyes in his house.. he runs calling over his shoulder ‘shut the front door’ and he’s at the bottom of the stairs when he hears it slam shut so forcefully it’s more than likely hanging off the hinges.  Sprints up the stairs, feels amazed that he’s gotten that far.. backs up to his open bedroom door not taking his eyes off the top of the staircase.. waiting. 

 

“Derek.”  He calls out in a strangled voice.  No way should he have taken this long.  He squawks loudly as he’s yanked off his feet from behind and dragged into his bedroom.

 

“Yes Stiles..”  Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear, breath hot and fast as he reaches out and shuts the door firmly and then Stiles is being pressed into it face first, his cheek resting against the wood and he can see across his bedroom to where the blinds bump against the frame, caught by the gentle morning breeze coming through the wide open window.

 

“Stiles.. Stiles.. Stiles..”  Derek’s just saying his name over and over, whispering it hoarsely into his ear.. letting him hear the hunger.. the need he has for his mate.  When Derek starts to rock his pelvis, Stiles can feel the thick ridge grinding into his ass and it’s.. it’s.. fuck.. fuck .. he can’t help but push back. 

 

A low rumble echoes in his ears and Derek’s claws pop out of his fingertips and prick into his flesh and it.. it feels good.. so good that he’s moaning loudly, uncontrollably.  Derek has one hand clutching at his hip and the other arm slots in alongside his chest to curl that hand over his shoulder, holding him in place.

 

“Derek please.. please..”  Stiles is begging.. not entirely sure what for, but he knows that Derek can give it to him.  Can ease this ache deep inside him.. the emptiness that needs to be filled.

 

**_‘God yes.. keep begging me baby.. just like that.. need to hear how much you want me..’_ **

 

Their bodies grind and push against each other trying to alleviate the ache.  When Derek slides his hand from Stiles’ hip to press and rub against his cock through the fabric of his pants all Stiles can do is whimper and thrust urgently against him.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad..”  Derek’s grinding harder and harder against him until it’s almost like there’s nothing between their flesh and it feel so good and Stiles’ is so close and he’s pretty sure Derek is too and then Derek says in a voice that sounds like his vocal chords have just gone through a shredder.. “..and then I want you to fuck me again.”

 

_‘Yes.. fuck.. yes need to.. want to.. so bad..’_

**_‘Didn’t know I’d like it.. no, love it.. didn’t know I’d love it.. having you fuck me like that.. want it again Stiles.. again..’_ **

 

That’s it.. that’s it.. he’s so gone there’s no stopping it and Stiles is screaming out his mate’s name as he convulses underneath him.  His cock.. his swollen, aching cock is spurting come out, contracting so deliciously to force every little bit of fluid out of his balls and into his sodden underwear, that he has to fight to remain conscious.

 

**_‘Fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. that’s so hot.. gonna make you scream my name like that again.. that’s a promise..’_ **

 

Derek hauls Stiles weak and trembling around to face him, gripping his hips with both hands and starts to thrust, harder and harder against him.. his hips surge against him, his face buried into the side of Stiles’ throat as he whispers.

 

“Do you remember.. that time when we were just like this?”  Derek’s breath hitches as he thrusts harder. 

 

“You thought I was going to hurt you.. I wasn’t.. I was just so damn tempted to do this.. to kiss you.  I’ve dreamed about it for a long time now.. and I wondered if I had.. if I’d been brave enough would you have kissed me back?”  He suckles at the skin at the sensitive crook of Stiles’ neck and he can’t stop the moan that escapes him.

 

He tangles his fingers into Derek’s hair on the back of his head and gives a gentle tug which makes the other man groan hotly, before he lifts his head to look into Stiles’ wide eyes. 

 

“Yes.. I would’ve because I can’t help myself when I’m with you.”  Stiles feels shattered and his voice reflects that with each broken, hitching word.  Derek’s eyes blaze hotly, red flaring in their depths.

 

“Good..”  He lowers his head and their lips brush so lightly, Stiles wonders did he even really feel that sensation against his mouth.  Leans forward to press harder, licking his suddenly dry lips as he does so and catches Derek’s full lower one, swiping across it with his tongue.  Derek freezes, his eyes wide. 

 

**_‘Stiles.. God.. can’t stop.. can’t stop.. want you so bad..’_ **

 

Then he’s surging powerfully against Stiles with his whole body, opening Stiles mouth with hungry lips and searching tongue and.. holy fuck.. can Derek kiss or what.  Stiles can feel his eyes rolling back in his head.  It’s hot and wet and so fucking carnal that Stiles can feel his cock start to twitch again.

 

A vibrating rumble begins in Derek’s chest and doesn’t stop, gets faster and faster and his hips follow the rhythm and they’re pounding and Derek’s grip on his pelvis is bordering on pain as he drags him back and forth so their bodies crash together and Stiles whimpers because he’s fucking getting off on it.  Again.

 

 _‘Love you.. Derek.. loveyouloveyouloveyou..’_  

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s roaring his name as his hips stutter and he gives three of the most powerful thrusts against Stiles’ groin before he stills and he’s holding himself as tight as he possibly can against the younger man.  Body arching, muscles locked rigidly. 

 

Stiles can feel the pulsing throb of Derek’s massive cock as he comes, through four layers of fabric and it’s so strong, so powerful that he can’t control the shudder that ripples through him at the thought of Derek pulsing exactly like that deep inside him.

 

With his head tipped back and his eyes closed, Derek exposes the taut tendons in his neck, Stiles can’t contain himself he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life.. so vulnerable, he knows his mate does him a great honour by showing his trust this way and he leans up and nips Derek’s chin gently between his teeth hearing the other man moan softly as he does it, whispers against his flesh feeling the rasp of stubble sting his lips.  It feels good.

 

“So beautiful.. so beautiful.. mine.. all mine.”  Stiles can feel it swell within him a wave of possession that demands he claim his mate and he trails his mouth down that taut neck and clamps his mouth and teeth around the cord of tendon that runs up its side. 

 

When he hears the little whine that Derek makes, Stiles bites down so hard that he can feel the skin separate and split beneath his blunt human teeth and a sliver of copper fluid wells into his mouth and he suckles it down.. sucking and biting.. hungry for everything his mate can give him.

 

When he finally pulls back, Derek’s looking at him with such a heated dazed expression Stiles has to restrain himself from doing it all over again.

 

“Stiles.. you claimed me..”  Derek’s breath hitches, his chest rising and falling faster and faster, panting as the predator in him rises.  Stiles can see it in his rapidly darkening expression and the set of his head and shoulders, he’s woken the wolf and it’s looking out at him from light green eyes. 

 

Stiles knows that there will be no turning Derek from his course now, no distraction.. no delay.. no fear.. Stiles is about to be claimed in the deepest most primal way that his wolf can.  Derek stills when he sees the smile that Stiles can’t stop from stretching his mouth wide, even if he wanted to.  He nods and his expression lightens, not so frightening but still determined.

 

“Your clothes..”  Derek rasps out and Stiles looks down at himself wonderingly.  “Anything special about them?”

 

Stiles frowns curious as to where this is going.  “No..”

 

“Good.”  Derek growls out before drawing him into the centre of Stiles’ bedroom.

 

Doesn’t have to wonder for very long as Derek explodes into frantic motion.  Derek’s stripping him and he’s not afraid to use his claws to rend and tear the fabric to reach the flesh beneath. 

 

Stiles just sways, back and forth.  Letting the tide of Derek’s hands and claws drag him every which way, pushing and pulling, lets his body remain supple and flowing. 

 

Eventually there’s nothing left, nothing left for Derek to shred and destroy what covers and hides the younger man from his sight.  Stiles is left standing naked, swaying slightly, in a sea of fabric at his feet. 

 

“God Stiles.. look at you.. you don’t know what you do to me do you?”  Derek growls out harshly, almost accusingly.

 

Stiles looks down at his body, sees the pale skin and the milk chocolate moles scattered randomly across his flesh that he always has.  There are faint shadows where he’s got some muscle definition lately from all the lacrosse and pack stuff they do, although he’s nowhere near as buff as Derek is. 

 

He likes his cock.  It’s circumsized, the head on permanent display and so swollen, flushed pink with blood as it juts out from his groin, long but not too thin, a reasonable thickness. 

 

He also likes that he has a visible dividing line between his torso and groin, it runs along his pelvis from hip to hip, dipping down to his groin at the middle.  His pubic hair is wet and sprinkled with white droplets, more fluid sits in the long strip of hair that runs down from his navel.

 

He has to ask, because he needs to understand, he asks in a hoarse rasp.  “What do I do to you?”

 

Derek steps closer and Stiles shivers at the look in his eyes as he drops to his knees in front of him.  His face level with Stiles cock, which really likes that idea and jerks up nearly hitting the other man in the chin.  Derek grabs hold of his hips with both hands before looking up the length of Stiles’ body to meet his eyes.

 

“You make me want to have it all.  Everything.. I want everything.  I want a mate, a family and friends.. I want pack mates.. and I want a home and children to fill it.  But, only with you.. only with you..”  He whispers the last words before dropping his eyes and looking blindly at Stiles’ groin, almost like he’s afraid of what Stiles’ answer will be.

 

Stiles is shivering uncontrollably, the words are almost an echo of what he’d said to his own Dad about Derek.  He reaches down and cups Derek’s jaw, revelling in the rasp of his beard against his palms, tilting his head up.  He looks down into his mate’s eyes.

 

“Maybe I should write a pre-nup.. it’s non-negotiable you know..”  He smirks at the puzzled look on Derek’s face.  “If you think you can handle this jelly, then I want it all too.  Everything.. nothing held back..”  Stiles pauses for a moment.

 

“You’re in me Derek.. inside here..”  He points at his chest with one finger.  “.. and that’s where you’re staying.  There are no take-backs.. even if you get sick of me talking.. sick of me always hanging around you because I can’t stay away.. sick of me demanding sex because believe me that’s never ever gonna get old with you.. I’m yours forever if you want me, but only if you’re mine too.  I’ve given you my bite.. now I want yours.”

 

Derek presses his forehead against Stiles’ hip and he’s laughing softly.  Before he lifts his head up.

 

“I could say the same of you.. will you get fed up of my growling, I’m moody, I know it.. will you start to hate that I’m so possessive that I can’t bear the thought of anyone else touching you, sometimes even the pack sets my teeth on edge when they put their hands on you..  and if anybody saw you like this..”  He huffs out an aching sigh. 

 

“You’ll be visiting me in jail because I would tear them apart..  and you think you’d be demanding about sex..”  He growls hotly, nuzzling at the the trail of hair below Stiles’ belly button, flicking his tongue out to taste.  “I want to be inside you 24/7.. I want to be filling you up with my come over and over.. then starting all over again when it comes trickling out and if I can’t be inside you.. I want you to be in me.”

 

“God yeah.. I’m gonna give you the bite Stiles.. gonna do it when I’m in you..”  Derek’s fingers convulsively clutch his hips tighter.

 

“This is it then.. no turning back.. no changing minds.. it’s forever.”  Stiles says softly.  Derek gets to his feet and Stiles’ hands drop to his waist, fingers hooking into the empty belt loops of his jeans his thumbs lift up and slide underneath his shirt to rub slow light circles over his skin.  Derek sighs as he captures the younger man’s chin with his fingers and they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Forever.”  Derek agrees before slowly.. oh so slowly lowering his mouth to Stiles who can’t keep his eyes from fluttering closed and he can feel Derek’s hot breath against his lips.  Hunger and need well within him uncontrollably as soon as Derek’s mouth captures his.  Then his mate’s picking him up and carrying him to the bed, even as his tongue plunders and he’s devouring Stiles seeking deep within his mouth as though he’s looking for the source of his taste.

 

Laying him down on the bed Derek steps back, Stiles shimmies back on his elbows as he watches Derek strip off his clothes and he’s just as uncaring and ruthless with his own as he was with Stiles.  He can hear fabric tear and seams split as the urgency to bare his flesh takes control of Derek.

 

Stiles can’t breathe.  He can’t fucking breathe.. because Christ Almighty.. the man in front of him is completely naked and Stiles has not seen anything of his like before in his entire previously miserable life.

 

He is perfect and Stiles wants to curl up and hide his imperfections from this man who stands before him, so tall and powerful.  Derek’s muscular but not to the point of it becoming an ugly overdone thing, he has the physique of an athlete or maybe a warrior.  Long limbed, each muscle well defined and his lean torso and broad chest defy description.  Stiles almost swallows his tongue as he traces each rise and hollow of his ribs and abdomen with his loving gaze.

 

When he’s sure he’s not going into cardiac arrest he drops his eyes to Derek’s groin and thighs.  His thighs are thick and powerful, no doubt from all the running that he does.  Protruding from a nest of black pubic hair is his erect cock.  Thankfully, it’s not the size of the monster cock that Derek’s wolfbeast possesses, it’s definitely within the realms of possibility, but it’s still big enough that his eyes water a bit at the thought of it entering his body.

 

Stiles licks his lips as he studies it, can feel moisture pool in his mouth and he swallows repeatedly as the saliva just won’t quit.  Derek’s cock is uncut, the head hiding behind the foreskin, just the furiously red tip peeking out.  Long and thick, easily the length of his inner forearm no way even with his long fingers would he span the girth of it.  He’s in love for the second time in his life.  First with Derek Hale and second with Derek Hale’s beautiful magnificent cock. 

 

 ** _‘Stiles I want you.. can we.. I need to..’_**  

 

“Derek..”  Stiles can’t do anything but sigh his name with such a deep longing, from his very bones.  He can’t help but shift his hips restlessly as his cock swells impossibly even more than it is already and his balls begin to ache as his blood surges through his veins from a heart that’s suddenly shifted gears from a steady rhythm to a thundering beat that he can hear in his ears and knows that Derek can hear it too.  He wishes he could hear Derek’s but he doesn’t have the control for that yet, to be able to pinpoint a sound and listen solely to that noise.

 

Derek growls.  It’s deep and harsh and oh so very hungry sounding.. it makes every hair on Stiles’ body stand on end.  The whole world seems to spin on its head when he finds himself beneath Derek’s massive body.  His large muscular thighs bracket Stiles’ naked body and his mouth and hands seem determined to seek out each and every point of interest on his body, which basically means everywhere. 

 

Derek positions him exactly how he wants him, arms and legs spread out wide and Stiles can feel heat pooling in his groin he’s so very turned on.. he feels open and vulnerable to anything and everything that Derek wants to do to him.

 

Everything seems to involve a lot of nuzzling and nosing at various parts of his body, the long line of his neck as he nudges at Stiles’ chin, tilting it back exposing the soft vulnerability to his Alpha who rumbles and growls in appreciation at the submission.  Swipes his hot wet tongue over the hollow at the base and licks Stiles adam’s apple which bobs as he swallows hard, over and over trying to catch his breath. 

 

Derek runs his mouth down the length of his arms, first one and then the other, his tongue tickles leaving wet patches on the crease of his inner elbow down to the throb of his pulsepoint at his wrist before nipping the fleshy mound at the base of his thumb and licking the centre of his palm, over and over with his tongue until it’s super-sensitized. 

 

He follows back up the slick trail he left and pushes his face into Stiles’ armpit, making him twitch and bite his lip to stifle the very unmanly giggles struggling to burst out of his mouth.  He flails wildly, trying to get away from the ticklish sensation of Derek’s breath stirring the soft hair there. 

 

Derek laughs softly in amusement and does it even more until Stiles feels like he can’t breathe and he’s twisting and writhing, lies there panting when Derek moves onto his chest and he laps at Stiles nipples over and over until they’re red and puffy and Stiles feels so raw and he isn’t laughing anymore. 

 

Stiles’ cock is throbbing and blood heavy, it’s weight lies on his abdomen, and with every lick that Derek makes across Stiles’ nipples it feels like they have a direct hotline to his cock which twitches and jerks everytime. 

 

When Derek moves down nipping at his skin, before delving into Stiles’ belly button with the tip of his tongue Stiles can feel his heart is about ready to explode out of his chest.. Derek’s so close to Stiles’ cock he can feel his hot breath against the most intimate part of him.  His eyes want to close but he won’t.. he can’t has to see what Derek’s going to do.. has to see it or go mad. 

 

Derek’s tongue flashes out and curls under his sac and licks upward right along the median line that separates his balls.  He carries on and up along the length of his shaft to flick the exposed frenulum with the firm pointed tip and Stiles bows nearly in half, his shoulders lifting up as his stomach muscles contract and is that whine.. oh my god he’s whining.  Derek presses one clawed hand on his chest and gently pushes him back down and Stiles is trembling and shaking, murmuring over and over  “Oh my god.. oh my god..”

 

Derek lets him calm down by simply pressing his face into his groin and Stiles can feel him breathe deeply, drawing that scent from the very core of him and he likes it.. a lot going by the happy sounds he’s making.. low rumbling noises that come from deep in his massive chest.. little huffing and chuffing noises that Stiles can only equate to a werewolfy form of happy bliss. 

 

Then he starts over again and he’s licking up Stiles’ shaft and wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking lightly and Stiles is writhing and jerking his hips up into that hot mouth.. because it’s good.. so good and he’s never ever felt anything like it.. possibly the only thing better is when he was fucking into Derek’s ass and fuck.. fuck..fuck he shouldn’t have gone there because his balls are pulling up tight. 

 

Stiles tugs on Derek’s hair and his mate moans heatedly and pulls in the opposite direction so that Stiles is pulling on his hair.. hard.  Okay.. okay so Derek’s got a hair pulling kink and that’s seriously.. so fucking hot he’s gonna explode.

 

“Stop.. gonna come if you keep..”  He’s breathless and watches as understanding crosses Derek’s face.  Derek reaches across to the bedside table and pulls the drawer open and gets the lube out, pulls out a condom.

 

“Would you prefer if I use..”  He waves the packet before him.

 

“No.. no.. God no.. I want to feel you..”  Stiles says hurriedly and Derek growls in approval, dropping the packet back into the drawer before closing it.

 

“While I prep you.. fuck..fuck..”  Derek pauses for a good minute, putting his hand over his cock and pressing down trying to regain his composure.. before he continues huskily.  “Try and relax okay..”

 

He gently manoeuvres Stiles over onto his hands and knees.  Stiles grabs a pillow and wraps his arms around it, hugging it to his chest.  It leaves his ass high in the air and Derek places his hands on the back of Stiles’ thighs and guides him into spreading his legs slightly wider.  Stiles can feel cool air against the most vulnerable part of him and he shivers uncontrollably.

 

“It’s alright.. I’ve got you.. gonna look after you okay.”  Strong broad hands stroke and rub across his back and it’s so soothing, feels so right that Stiles sighs and can feel his tension dissipate with every touch.  He can feel Derek’s hard abdomen brushing up against his ass as he stretches across Stiles’ back and that feeling of skin on skin, moving up and down, it’s so rhythmic and good that Stiles can almost feel his eyes start to drift closed he’s so relaxed.

 

So relaxed he doesn’t even feel when Derek starts to place open mouthed kisses all over his lower back and on the cheeks of his ass.  When he does realise.. when that scrape of stubble against his skin burns, it’s all feeling so good that he can barely move.  The hands that stroke up and down his spine move lower and they’re more firm, applying more pressure, when they start to massage into the backs of his thighs and up and over the curve of his buttocks.

 

He shudders violently as he hears the snick of the cap on the lube bottle crack open and gasps as with no warning Derek pours it between his cheeks and the delicious contrast of the cool liquid trickling over his hot entrance makes his balls rise and his cock flex.   He tries to stifle a moan by burying his face in the pillow. 

 

When he feels Derek shift and lean down on an elbow next to him he peers over the edge of the pillow to look into eyes that are so hungry.. so desperate for him.. for Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s kid you know the weird one.. that he starts to tremble uncontrollably.

 

“Don’t..”  Derek reaches forward and brushes his thumb gently against his lips.  “I want to hear you.. I need to Stiles.. don’t hide from me I want it all.. every gasp.. every moan.. every cry.. all of them they’re mine.”

 

He moves his hand to just in front of Stiles’ eyes and in an instant every claw has burst through the fingertips on that hand.  With great delicacy he scrapes a claw along Stiles’ shoulder and down along his bicep to swirl a path from his forearm to the back of his hand.  Stiles gasps long and loud as his skin ripples with goosebumps, the sensation careening throughout his nerve endings sending fireworks up and down the length of his spine.

 

“Just as every shiver.. every tremor.. every quiver.. every goosebump that runs through your body.. they’re mine too.”  He goes to pull away and Stiles reaches out and clamps his long fingers around Derek’s forearm, he can see veins have risen along it from tension.

 

“If I can’t hide.. neither can you.  I want all of you okay.  Give me everything that you are and don’t hold back.”

 

“Stiles.. I’m a werewolf..”  Derek says hoarsely.  “You don’t know what you’re asking.. I don’t have the best of control right now anyway and.. I could hurt you..”

 

“Derek.. I’m your mate and I’m telling you now I won’t break.”  He strokes along the vein to the pulse throbbing heavily at his wrist.  “Don’t hold back..”  He whispers again and feels the pulse under his fingertips increase and start to race.  When Stiles looks back up into Derek’s eyes he can see that his mate has partially shifted and he’s got the features of his Beta wolf before he swallows repeatedly and starts to shift back to human.

 

Derek moves back behind him and starts to stroke his skin along his spine up and down, with each downward motion his fingers splay into the crack of Stiles’ ass.  With firm fingers Derek starts to stroke him over and all around his entrance, the lube making his fingers slick and they slide all over, setting off sparks in the nerve endings concentrated at his pucker. 

 

Stiles mouth falls open and he moans as loud as he fucking wants because his mate likes to hear him and Derek pushes slightly harder against his rear opening. 

 

“That’s it.. let me hear you.. God, you’re so good to me Stiles.. letting me play with your ass..”  Stiles can feel his cock throb when he hears Derek talk, all the time his fingers continue to glide smoothly over that sensitized spot again and again.  He lifts his ass higher and he whines bucking back into his mate.

 

Derek’s fingers flex convulsively into his pucker and one catches on the rim and Stiles can feel himself strain towards it, encouraging Derek to penetrate his ass with that thick finger.

 

“So good baby.. so good.. do you want me to put my finger in?”  He rubs the rim gently and Stiles swears that sparks are shooting up his spine and he moans.

 

“Yes.. yes..”  Is that seriously his voice?  No way.. that ragged raw sounding man can not possibly be him, but it must be because Derek’s doing exactly what he asked for.. he’s sliding in that finger.. letting Stiles’ ass do a lot of the work where he’s flexing and straining on his knees and it sucks Derek’s thick finger in further and further.

 

“Here we go.. oh Stiles.. feel that.. that’s my finger in your ass baby.. and you are so hot.. it’s burning.. can’t wait to get my cock in there and… fuck yeah..”  Derek growls long and low.

 

Jesus Christ.. of all times to find out that his wolf happens to like talking a lot.. more specifically he likes talking dirty in the middle of sexy times and Stiles is sure that his cock is going to self-destruct any minute now as Derek pumps that long thick digit in and out of his ass in a rhythm that Stiles tries to follow. 

 

When he adds a second thick finger Stiles wails.. it’s a scratchy high pitched noise that just bursts out of his throat and the slight sting of that second finger stretching him soon disappears when Derek moves it in and out in a smooth glide.  Derek’s been quiet for a long time and he tries to add a third finger.. works it and works it some more.. adds some more lube.. but Stiles feels like his ass has absolutely clamped down around it tight and pulsing.

 

“Stiles.. you need to relax.. because I can’t.. Stiles I can’t wait any more.. I’ve gotta get inside you.. gotta feel you grip my cock like you’re gripping my fingers..  please.. please..”  Stiles struggles to push up on very shaky arms and looks over his shoulder, Derek’s eyes are blazing with Alpha fire and his chest, shoulders right on up past his neck to his high cheekbones and the tips of his ears are glowing with a furious blush.  Derek’s mouth is parted and he’s panting so hard.

 

“Do you want me?”  He asks huskily..  Derek growls out a strangled noise that Stiles takes to mean ‘yes’.  “If  you want me.. take me Derek.. come on want to feel you in me..”  As he goads his Alpha to take him, Stiles consciously tries to relax and he pushes back on Derek’s fingers, finds with his arms braced he can get better traction, a better angle and he’s moving.. he’s sliding on those fingers and Derek’s keening above him.. watching.. watching Stiles’ ass so intently that every time Stiles looks back he can swear that Derek’s not moved.. not blinked and is literally mesmerized. 

 

With a gut-wrenching movement.. Stiles pulls his ass off Derek’s fingers and he roars in fury only to stutter to some barely coherent whines as Stiles braces himself on one hand and looking back over his shoulder with what he seriously hopes is a seductive expression, moves one arm back and over his hip and curls his own fingers into ass.  He plunges two long fingers in and starts moving them back and forth and around experimentally.  Derek spreads his buttocks wide to see clearly, still whining.

 

“Derek I need you.. I need you to fuck me now.. you’ve stretched me so good I can feel it.. I need you to make love to me.. come on..”  He rocks back and forth more and more urgent.  His balls and his cock ache unmercifully. “Come on take my virginity.”

 

“Stiles..”  Derek roars his name and gently pulls out his fingers and letting Stiles settle into position on all fours, he grabs his cock with one hand and Stiles’ hip with the other.  Notching his cock head into the pucker and all Stiles can do is look over his shoulder as he feels it slowly, excrutiatingly slide forwards. 

 

The look on Derek’s face nearly makes him come there and then.  When he first presses in a look of pure wonder crosses his face.. the further in he goes it changes to one of the utmost agonized pleasure his mouth falling open as he starts to pant.  The cords in his throat stand out with strain and the muscles in his chest and arms are taut to the point of snapping.  Stiles can’t look anymore the strain on his neck too great and his head falls forward as he tries to simply breathe.

 

Stiles is going to die.. it’s the natural conclusion for what is going to result from the very unnatural pace that Derek’s using to get into him.  The slowness is almost more painful than the actual penetration.  Stiles is more direct.. prefers ripping off the bandaid.. get the pain out of the way so it’s over and done.. this feels like the most brutal torture imaginable.  So he starts to move.. slowly to start off with and he can hear a huffing pant from behind him as fingers dig tightly into his hipbones. 

 

“Stiles.. what are you doing?”  Derek gasps out hoarsely.  “Stop it.. I’ll hurt you if you keep this up..” 

 

“Yeah.. hurt me so good.. come on Derek give it to me.. come on.. remember I told you don’t hold back on me.. don’t break your word..”  For good measure he squeezes the inner muscles of his ass and he hears a wild frenzied cry.

 

Derek pulls back and Stiles almost expects a brutal slam of his hips, but even in this Derek is still mindful of Stiles’ and he just pushes into him relentlessly.. doesn’t stop until he’s balls deep in Stiles.  Stiles can’t stop shivering.. he’s just been invaded.. penetrated by the biggest most beautiful cock he’s ever seen and there must be something wrong with him.. he can feel not so much pain, but an aching fullness that he’s never known before and it feels good.. it feels right.  The throb and ache of Derek’s possession.

 

Shaking he pushes back grinds into it even more. 

 

“Fuck me Derek.. I need you to.. please.. can’t you feel how much I need you to.. God I’m shaking with it.. I just need you to do it so much..” 

 

“Fuck.. yes..yes.. Stiles.. I’ll fuck you.. love you the way you need it..”  Derek starts to move, his hips moving back and forth, cock sliding easily.. thank God for lube.. filling Stiles up and then hollowing him out in the very next breath and he’s crying out.. calling out his mate’s name.

 

“Stiles.. fuck you feel so good..”  He’s moving harder, pistoning his hips against Stiles’ ass and he loves that too.. the sting against his flesh where they crash together.  It’s hard to believe after all the pain and shit that they’ve gone through over the years, but Stiles is slowly coming to the conclusion that he doesn’t mind Derek pushing him to his limits.

 

He pushes back harder and harder not giving an inch to his mate, making him work making him thrust and push into him over and over until sweat is pouring off them.   Can feel it running down his sides, the back of his legs to pool at the little hollow behind his knees.  He’s so sweat slick that Derek’s grip on his hips starts to slip and he scrabbles to hang on.

 

Derek slides his arms around his waist and grabs the pillows that Stiles had been hugging and tugs them forward and puts one hand flat on the middle of Stiles’ back and now he can understand why Derek had felt so submissive under a hand on that spot.  He doesn’t know whether it’s because of his links to his wolf now and he’s sensing them, but instinct is telling him to do whatever his mate.. his Alpha wants.

 

Derek pushes him down, the pillows under his hips propping them up, and all the time Derek’s not stopped thrusting his cock in and out of Stiles’ hole.  He can feel his weight draped across his back, not fully.. not crushing him, because he’s resting on his elbows either side of Stiles body. 

 

He curls one arm in front of him and Derek slides his hand forward and strokes his upper arm, cupping and shaping the muscles that he finds there.  His other hand and arm he slides under Stiles armpit and his fingers entwine with Stiles’ gripping tight.

 

**_‘My mate.. my mate.. so good.. so good for me..’_ **

 

Derek starts to lick and nuzzle at Stiles’ shoulder and his head automatically falls to one side exposing the long line of his neck to his mate.  Derek rumbles his approval, the vibration travelling through his chest and into Stiles’ back.  Over and over he licks and nibbles, his stubble rasping until Stiles feels like his whole neck and shoulder are on fire. 

 

When he starts to bite and suck Stiles can feel his head spinning.  Derek’s been relentless with his cock plunging in and out of his ass, Stiles’ cock is trapped between his belly and the pillows and the friction feels so good, he’s been leaking pre-come non-stop and the feel of the damp cotton rubbing against his cock is bliss, he’s so on the edge.. just needs a nudge.

 

When Derek leans forward and places his mouth on his shoulder it changes the angle of his cock and it’s like a bolt of lightning coursing through his groin when he taps against something inside Stiles.. it makes him scream.  Derek does it again.. and again.. and again.. and Stiles is crying now it’s too good and he’s gonna die and then he can feel something about Derek’s cock.. it’s what the fuck.. it’s getting bigger inside him.. swelling up.. how is it even possible and Stiles is pinned down and can’t move and he doesn’t care because this is so much more than he’d ever dreamt, so much better.

 

He’s stretched almost impossibly wide as Derek pushes this swelling in and out, all the time whining in pleasure in Stiles’ ear every time he succeeds, until he can’t pull it out past the rim anymore.  This seems to be some sort of signal to Derek because Stiles can feel his mouth open wide against the flesh of his shoulder and he bites.. he motherfucking bites and there’s some sort of exchange through their bond and into each other’s nervous systems because he can feel it as the biter and the recipient.. It’s fucking fantastic.. he can feel his eyes rolling back in his head and it’s too much and not enough.. he wants more.. needs more and he can feel tingling in his balls ‘cause he’s so so close.. so close.. then he feels the brush of Derek’s tongue against his skin soothing, in the midst of the bite he’s giving him and he’s.. he’s..

 

Stiles is convulsing, his aching prick pumping out his orgasm as pleasure ripples from head to toe and he’s screaming.. screaming out Derek’s name over and over as his ass clenches tight around whatever swollen thing.. not a thing he realises, a knot.. fuckity fuck.. Derek’s got a knot. 

 

The pleasure doesn’t end.  Stiles can feel it feedback throughout Derek’s system as he roars around the flesh in his mouth, his teeth and fangs deeply penetrating the skin and muscle.  Derek comes in great big jerking shudders from head to toe, Stiles can feel his massive cock flex and pulse with violent force deep inside him.  The pulses go on and on and each one means more and more come is being pumped into him and he shivers in mindless pleasure.

 

Stiles is trembling under Derek’s weight, spasms of intense ecstasy keep racking his body and all he can do is hang onto Derek’s hand tighter and tighter.  Derek unclamps his teeth from Stiles’ flesh and he can feel his mate is licking the spot over and over.  Each time he does, he can feel his cock twitch and Derek’s cock in his ass flex and pulse.

 

“Stiles.. God you’re amazing.. I’ve never..”  Derek drops his head back down onto Stiles’ back and he can feel him nuzzle into the nape of his neck, scenting him deeply.

 

“You’ve never what?”  He shifts his hips slightly and feels the tug in his ass.. both he and Derek gasp and hiss at the sensation, their cocks twitching.. uh uh obviously they are not going anywhere just yet. 

 

Derek uses his strength to shift them, clasping Stiles tight to his chest he rolls gently until they are on their sides.  Derek slides his bicep under Stiles’ ear so he can use it as a pillow and his other hand he slides around Stiles waist where Stiles automatically grabs it and threads his fingers through Derek’s.  With his other hand he reaches back and slides it over Derek’s hip and presses, trying to keep him as close as he possibly can while he tangles his feet with his wolf’s.

 

“Never what?”  He asks again.

 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.”  Derek whispers into his ear.

 

“Oh..”  Stiles glows with the pleasure he feels at those words.. can’t keep the smile from his face.  “Me too.. uhm but virgin here..  wait no, no I’m not..”  He twists around to look into Derek’s face. “I’m not a virgin anymore.. in any way shape or form.”   Derek looks momentarily dazzled by the happiness that Stiles radiates.  Until the younger man starts to frown.

 

“Actually.. I still am..”  He looks at Derek speculatively.  “When we’re no longer tied together I’m gonna make up a list of all the things I still need to do to de-virginize the rest of me..”

 

“Like what?”  Derek’s looking at him with puzzlement on his face.

 

“Well let me see.. there’s blow jobs.. I really wanna see how much of your human cock I can take in my mouth.. and I did promise myself that the next time I fucked you I was gonna put my mouth on your ass and rim you..”  Derek frees his hand from Stiles’ and slaps it across his mouth and he can hear it then.  Derek’s growling hotly in his ear and his hips have started to push against his, instinctively Stiles pushes back and Derek groans.

 

“Stiles.. please.. let me just recover from the most awesome sex I’ve ever had first.”

 

“Really.. most awesome..”  Stiles is silent for a long time savouring that comment and delighting in the feel of Derek’s cock still buried deep within him. 

 

“So I’ve been knotted and seriously give a guy a bit of warning about that..  and given the mating bite.. I don’t feel any different though.”  Not that he expected fireworks and bells and whistles.. okay maybe he did.. little ones even.. but he just feels the same.

 

“Uhmm I would’ve warned you.. if someone had warned me.”  Derek mumbles, sounding sheepish.  Stiles swivels his head to look and.. yep looks sheepish too.. wolf in sheep’s clothing ha pun of puns he thinks.  “I’d heard things before.. but it’s never happened to me.. so I just thought it was uhh.. fairytale stuff.”

 

“Fairytale?” 

 

“About true mates.. as werewolves you get told stories about mates.. and true mates are those that are destined to be.. that fate has drawn together forever and one of the signs is knotting.. it’s not just a breeding thing, it’s to represent the ties that bind..”

 

“So not all werewolves will knot with their mates.. only their true mate?”  Stiles questions his mind racing when Derek nods yes.

 

“Oh that’s kind of a relief.. when I tried to ask Scott some research questions, he’d been with Allison for a while by then and he didn’t know what I was talking about.”  He did feel marginally better about Scott and Allison now, because if she’d been his true mate that would’ve been.. sad.

 

“Research huh?”  Derek smiles toothily. 

 

“Somebody’s gotta do it.”

 

“I wish I’d been there for that conversation I’d have loved to see Scott’s face.”  Derek full on laughs out loud and Stiles looks on with not only amazement because he seems so much lighter, like a great weight’s been lifted off him, but delight because Derek’s laugh is kinda amazing.. amazingly bad.   It’s sorta like a snorting, wheezing sound and he’s never heard it before and how sad is that.. and how wonderful it is that he hears it now. 

 

Once he calms down enough, Derek starts to talk, every now and then a small chuckle escapes him.

 

“The mating bite gives different gifts, but usually there’s one that most get.  Close your eyes.. don’t say anything..”  Stiles humphs loudly and snaps his open mouth shut.  “Follow my breathing, feel my chest move against your back..”

 

Stiles closes his eyes and feels Derek’s warm broad chest against him.. he lets out a sigh, pushes out all the air from his lungs and breathes.. slowly he can feel his breathing adjust.  He can feel his chest rise and fall in perfect synchronicity with his mate and they lie their unspeaking for the longest time and he’s so drowsy and content that he almost nods off. 

 

Until Stiles can feel something, something in his head it’s almost pinging like a radar, an indescribable sensation where he knows intuitively where Derek is.  That he’s directly behind him at the moment is neither here nor there, Stiles knows that if Derek were to leave his house that Stiles would know where he was at any given moment and could track him down.

 

“Oh.. how far does it reach?”  Stiles asks softly.. wondering for a moment if Derek’s fallen asleep.

 

“I don’t know..”

 

“I wonder if it would go beyond the state or to another country?”  Stiles ponders aloud.  It’s quite intriguing and he’d really like to experiment with different distances.. do some testing.

 

“We’ll never know..”

 

“Oh?”  Stiles huffs out loud.  Why not.. is there something different about them.. about him that it wouldn’t work.

 

“You’re thinking too hard.  If you were going somewhere like that.. it wouldn’t be on your own.”

 

“Oh.”  Stiles smiles happily.  Not on his own.. never ever again.

 

 

 

“Stiles.. wake up sweetheart.. your Dad’s home..”  Derek’s voice whispers in his ear as he shakes Stiles awake.

 

“What?.. what?”  He rubs at his face and yawns making his jaw crack, before stretching his arms above his head to get rid of the kinks in his body.

 

“Your Dad’s home and from the sound of it he’s got Scott’s Mom with him.”  Stiles just looks at him in horror and then he’s leaping out of bed and rushing across to his chest of drawers and frantically pulling out some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. 

 

Bends over to the lower drawer and hears an appreciative growl from behind him which makes him smile even in his panic and pulls out some boxers.

 

Pulling his clothes on, Stiles threads his hands through his hair over and over to try and make it look more sleepy bed head rather than mussed-up by having wild sex.  He’s so screwed.

 

“Ahh.. stay up here and I’ll go speak to him first okay?”  Stiles paces back and forth in front of a bemused Derek who’s sitting on the end of the bed, distractingly naked.

 

“Are you embarrassed.. or ashamed of me?”  Derek’s voice sounds really small and Stiles stops and turns to look at his insecure wolf and slams him with all the love, pride, need, desire that he carries with him permanently and into their bond.  Derek’s back arches gracefully and the smouldering look he gives Stiles as he reaches out with one hand makes Stiles back away, because he knows if Derek gets his hands on him then he won’t be going downstairs for a long time.

 

“Stop it.. are you mad?  How could I ever be embarrassed or ashamed of being with you?  Idiot..”  He says the last fondly.  “My Dad is the Sheriff however, and he does carry a gun.. capiche?”

 

“If you come with me though.. I’d really like that.”  Stiles says softly and he can see the heat in Derek’s eyes recede.  “I don’t want to hide what I feel for you.. what you mean to me from anyone.”

 

Derek moves so swiftly that he’s a blur even to Stiles’ heightened senses and he sweeps him up into his arms and kisses him not with hunger.. but with a sweetness and an intensity that is so much more and Stiles’ heart aches with loving this man.

 

 ** _‘Loveyouloveyouloveyou..’_** All the time Derek’s mouth is moving gently over his, tongue sliding in and stroking against his and Stiles can hear him inside his head and he’s never felt more loved than right at this moment.

 

“Boys, can you come downstairs please?”  The Sheriff’s voice calls to them from the bottom of the stairs, Stiles knows because he’s heard his Dad many, many times from that point.

 

“How does he know I’m even here?”  Derek whispers.

 

“It’s one of the many mysteries of the universe.. like Stonehenge and ley lines.. he just knows.”  Stiles whispers back.

 

Derek releases him and looks around the floor for his clothes and quickly pulls them on, frowning when he notices a hole in the side of his shirt and a tear at the hip of his jeans.  Stiles shrugs as though to say ‘don’t look at me’.

 

Derek’s hand slips into his as they walk down the stairs and Stiles is grateful, but wonders who’s comforting who when he sees how pale Derek’s face is.

 

The Sheriff is sitting down at the dining table with Melissa standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil.  Stiles can see his Dad misses nothing of how close he and Derek are when they walk in the room, they’re standing together, shoulder to shoulder, and that their hands are clasped tightly.

 

He lets go of Derek’s hand and walks to where his Dad is sitting and gives him a hug.

 

“Hey.. I didn’t think you’d be out for another day or so.  Should he really be out of hospital?”  Stiles turns and asks Melissa.  Who snorts disapprovingly.

 

“He discharged himself, so probably not, but I can tell you the nurses on that ward are grateful right now.”  She glares at his Dad and Stiles can’t help but smile because it’s nice that his Dad has someone else that cares about him like that.  He wonders momentarily how deep that caring goes.

 

“Melissa.. you know I don’t like being fussed over.” 

 

“Fussed over.. we’re nurses it’s our job to care.. give medical care not fuss and you wouldn’t even let them.. oooh..”   She turns away in frustration and Stiles looks at his Dad with a raised eyebrow, but his Dad just shrugs innocently at him before giving him a pointed look, then to Derek and back again.  Stiles swallows hard.

 

“So Dad.. I’d like you to formally meet Derek Hale..”  He waves over Derek, who extends his hand towards Stiles’ Dad as Stiles says somewhat defiantly.  “..my boyfriend and..”  Derek makes a strangled noise as he gives Stiles a startled look.

 

The Sheriff reaches out and grips Derek’s hand firmly as he tries to stop laughing at the stunned look on Derek’s face.

 

“Don’t worry about the introductions, Stiles.  I take it that was a surprise for you.. it’s alright son, you’ll get used to it.. if you and my son are going to be together.” 

 

“Yes..no.. yes.”  Derek says in a rush and both Stilinski men look at him with puzzlement.  “Yes.. I didn’t expect that, but it’s good.. better than good.  No I don’t think I want to get used to it.. everytime I’m with Stiles it’s.. different, never what I expect and I like that.  And yes we are together.”

 

Stiles can’t breathe and he can’t take his eyes off Derek who’s smiling at him with this light shining out of his beautiful green eyes and it’s for him.. just for him.  He’s never met someone who likes him all the time for the things he says and does, that sometimes seem so random that they even surprise him.  Even friends and family who love him, have at some point asked him if he could switch off or turn down the ‘Stilinski Effect’ as he likes to call it.  Not Derek though.. not Derek.

 

“Yes I think I see that.”  His Dad is looking between them thoughtfully.  “So I’ve heard that you’ve saved my son.. a number of times.. thank you.”

 

“He’s saved me in more ways that I can count.”  Derek says and it’s there in those words that he doesn’t mean just his physical life, but in every way that matters.

 

“Will you always protect him?”  His Dad is watching, observing Derek intently when he asks the question and the younger man replies instantly.

 

“I’d give my life for him.”  The truth in his tone is obvious and there’s no doubting Derek means what he says.

 

“What about his education?  You know he has plans for College.” 

 

“He’s smart.. too smart sometimes for his own good..”  Stiles rolls his eyes at that and Derek just mock frowns.  “He could get in to any College he wants.  His roommate will make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

 

“Roommate?”  What the.. What roommate?  Stiles can feel his face crease in confusion.

 

“Me idiot..”  He falters under Stiles’ amazed look.  “Unless you’d rather.. We could still see each other at holidays and breaks and wherever you go.. I can always fly and meet you for weekends..”  Derek looks curiously vulnerable as he speaks and Stiles has to shake his head to clear it, because he’s just too gobsmacked to believe what he’s just heard.

 

“I.. you’d leave here.. the pack.. to be with me..”  Stiles can see and feel his hands shake when Derek slowly nods his head yes.  They can’t drag their eyes from each other and if his Dad wasn’t sitting right there, Stiles would be on him in a heartbeat.. so he says.  “That’s.. I’d like that.. a lot.”

 

“Do you think I should arrange a special marriage licence?”  Stiles just gawps, mouth open at what’s come out of his father’s mouth.

 

“Definitely.  If he’ll have me.”  Derek replies.  Stiles staggers back for a moment, looking back and forth between the two men, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

 

“We should do this more often.. it’s not often I leave my son speechless.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ve got it on my phone so you can play it back over and over.”  Melissa calls out from the kitchen with her iphone in her hand and waves at Stiles excitedly.  Before she starts to sing “Going to the chapel and we’re going to get married..”

 

“Derek I..”  Stiles doesn’t know what to say.. he’s shocked beyond words.  Even finding out that werewolves exist, fighting real magic and druids, discovering he has a ‘spark’.. none of these things come close to shocking him as much as finding out that Derek wants to marry him.  Frickin’ marry him.. he turns away because he can feel his eyes start to well up and he rubs at his face frantically.

 

“I should’ve waited.. you’re not ready.”  Derek looks gutted and even the Sheriff looks uncomfortable.

 

“No.. that was my fault.  I opened my big mouth and look what came out.. I’m sorry boys, I should’ve let you do your own thing in your own time.” 

 

“No..”  Stiles says and Derek reels back with a pained face and the Sheriff gets to his feet and puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

 

“Stiles..” His Dad starts to say.

 

“No.. I mean yes..  God damn it.. No you didn’t need to wait and yes I want to marry you.”  Stiles throws himself at his wolf and Derek drags him in and holds him close, presses his face into Stiles’ throat and just breathes him in.

 

“Welcome to the family, son.”  His Dad, pats Derek on the shoulder and presses a kiss to Stiles head.

 

“Thank you sir.”  Derek’s voice is gruff and Stiles can feel something in their bond.. in their connection beyond the love he normally feels.. it’s a rarer combination.  Derek’s happy and threaded through that happiness is hope.

 

“Thanks Dad.”

 

“Now until we get this licence thing sorted.. all I ask is for some discretion.. so your old man can at least pretend that you two aren’t doing anything other than holding hands..”  Stiles can feel the heat burn in his cheeks and when he looks at Derek he’s not much better, in fact probably worse, his whole face is suffused with a fiery deep red colour.

 

He can hear Melissa laugh softly as she watches them, before answering her ringing phone.

 

“I’m not so old that I don’t remember.. your mother and I made it by the skin of our teeth.. a minute past midnight on her 18th birthday she knocked on my door.. you remind me so much of her..”  He sighs deeply, before smiling.  “We got married the very next day.”

 

“Stiles..”  Melissa calls him over.  “It’s for you.. it’s Scott says he’s been trying to ring your phone, but you’re not answering.”

 

“Oh I’ve had it on charge.. didn’t hear it.”  He picks up the phone and hears Scott’s frantic voice and has to tell him to slow it down.. calm down so he can understand what he’s trying to say.

 

When he does finally understand, he looks across to Derek who’s got his hand over his mouth.. his eyes are lit up with laughter because being a werewolf he’s obviously heard the entire conversation.  Stiles turns and walks away whispering urgently into the phone before hanging up and giving it back to Mrs McCall.

 

“Is there something wrong?”  Melissa asks puzzled. 

 

He tries not to giggle, but he can’t control it and he has to turn away from his best friend’s Mom who has no idea what’s transpiring at her house right at this very minute.  Still he did promise to try and keep her here for the next hour at least so she didn’t receive the shock of her life when she went home.

 

“No.. no it’s okay.  Just Scott and Isaac had a little problem they were stuck.. on, but I just told them they had to knot..nut it out together.”  He meets Derek’s eyes and starts to laugh.

 

The snorting wheezing laugh that bursts out of Derek’s mouth right then is pure magic and Stiles decides that is a sound he’s going to make sure he hears at least once every day for the rest of his life.

 

And he does.


End file.
